Albus Potter's First Year
by bubblesta4300
Summary: This story follows the mischief that Albus Potter gets up to with his new friends at Hogwarts. After all, who could not get in trouble if you're related to Harry Potter?
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. Any characters I have made myself is completely fictional and any relation to anyone, living or dead, is completely coincidental. Hope you like my story! :3 Please leave a review if you want to leave a suggestion!**

_"What is life without a little risk?"~Sirius Black_

**The Hogwarts Express**

"Here goes nothing!" Albus said nervously. He got on the Hogwarts Express, ready to start his first year in Hogwarts. He had just spoken with his father, Harry Potter, about what would happen if he goes in Slytherin house instead of Gryffindor. _"One of the headmasters I named you after was in Slytherin. And he was one of the bravest men I have ever known."_ He could still hear his father's advice ringing inside his head. _"And besides, the Sorting Hat takes your word. It did it for me." _

Albus soon forgot about that and decided to worry about Hogwarts when he actually got there. First of all he needed to find a compartment. It was quite hard to navigate through the train without being stared at. Finally, he resorted to an empty compartment at the end of the train.

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hi." said the boy. He had blue eyes and brown hair. "Everywhere else is full. Can I sit here?" He asked. Albus gave an awkward smile and nodded. Before the boy even sat down he gasped, "Oh my god! You're _Albus Potter!" _"Yeah that's me!" Albus decided to say. "I'm Lysander. Lysander Vaughan. I only know about you because this owl gave me a copy of the wizard newspaper. I'm Muggle-born you see." He explained. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Hello!" said a cheerful girl. Albus recognised her at once. She was at the Quidditch match with the rest of Dumbledore's Army. "Hi Amethyst." said Albus casually. She didn't recognise him at first with her Spectrespecs ("My mother gave me hers!" Amethyst told Albus one day) on but afterwards, when she took them off, she did. "Oh hi Albus! This is Crystal Vanity; I met her in Flourish and Blotts." Amethyst explained. Crystal smiled. She had green eyes and icy blonde hair. She had extremely pale skin and her hair was draping over her shoulders.

As Amethyst and Crystal sat down, a large witch with too much lipstick on knocked on the door to allow them to buy food. "Anything to eat, darlings?" she asked. Albus, realising he has a lot of money automatically said, "We'll take the lot!" The four of them managed to scoff the entire mountain of food, most of it devoured by Lysander. "At least save some food for the great feast, Lysander!" laughed Crystal, but then Amethyst added, "At least now we know that the food is not Nargle infested! But that was probably because of my charms." She indicated at a huge tangle of necklaces made of Butterbeer caps.

"What are Nargles?" Lysander asked Albus.

"No idea!" Albus replied.


	2. Wrackspurts and Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. Any characters I have made myself is completely fictional and any relation to anyone, living or dead, is completely coincidental. Hope you like my story! :3 Please leave a review if you want to leave a suggestion!**

_"Happiness can be found even at the darkest time if only one remembers to turn on the light."~Albus Dumbledore_

**Wrackspurts and Scorpius Malfoy **

Soon, it was time to get off of the train, so the four of them got out of their compartment and made their way to the exit. Albus remained quiet for this amount of time because Amethyst was explaining to Lysander what a Wrackspurt was. "A Wrackspurt is an invisible creature that wizzes around and tries to go through your ears. If it does manage to get through, it makes your brain go all fuzzy! To stop the fuzziness, you'll have to think positive thoughts. The only way to see a Wrackspurt is to wear Spectrespecs." She indicated her mother's odd looking glasses she was wearing. Lysander looked as though he had been told an abnormal secret.

Once they got off the Hogwarts Express, they heard a loud and gruff voice shout, "Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!" Suddenly, he saw Albus with his new friends and he smiled. "Oh 'ello, Albus! I remember when yer father started his firs' year!" He beamed down at him. "Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper o' Hogwarts. C'mon, we'll be late." Before Albus could say '_Wrackspurt'_, he and Lysander were hauled into a two seated boat with a large lamp secured on a pole at the front. All of a sudden, he saw the towering figure of Hogwarts. Albus smiled at the fact that this was going to be his home for most of this year.

When they arrived at the doors, a stern looking witch was standing there ready to meet them. Once everyone was off the boats she said, "Good evening, first years. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher. If you will please follow me…" she led them up 2 marble staircases and left them at the top of the last one. "Please wait here and I'll get the Sorting Hat ready." She said before leaving them there.

"So, Albus Potter, here in Hogwarts?" said a sneering voice behind him. Albus knew who this was. His uncle, Ron, told to stay clear of him at Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy had sleek, icy blonde hair that was combed back. He possessed most of his looks from his father, but he had his mother's eyes. "Come and hang with _me, _instead of those _losers_." He gave Lysander a dirty look. The Malfoy's had been known to hate anyone but Purebloods. Scorpius must've taken after his father. "Let's not get off to a bad start, Scorpius. But if you want to make fun of my friends… I guess you can call us enemies." Albus said through gritted teeth. This comeback had caused a few gasps to erupt behind him, but he didn't care. Before Scorpius could say anything, McGonagall led them inside the great hall where there was floating candles and a starry night sky ceiling. Albus saw James at the Gryffindor table and James gave him thumbs up. Soon everyone was sorted, except Albus, Crystal, Amethyst, Lysander and Scorpius. First up out of the five left was Albus. The hat was put onto his head and it magically began to speak. "Another Potter, eh? It usually gets _less_ difficult when you do most of the family already… With the Potters, it gets _harder!_ Right, Slytherin or Gryffindor? Slytherin or Gryffindor? _Slytherin or Gryffindor?" _Albus was saying in his head,_ please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin! _Finally, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a roar of applause from the Gryffindor table. Albus just hoped that his friends were in Gryffindor, too.

Next was Crystal. "I think… Either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor… GRYFFINDOR!" This was also followed by applause, but this time, Albus was clapping, too. He moved up to make space for Crystal and some for Amethyst and Lysander too (hopefully).

Scorpius was called up next, and his was quick and easy. Before that hat even touched his head, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" There was an outbreak of applause from the Slytherin table.

Lysander's turn was also quick and easy. Before the hat touched his head, it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus was ecstatic! All they needed to do now was wait for Amethyst…

"Aah, a _Lovegood!_" The hat said. "You've your mother's personality and intellect, and your father's bravery." Amethyst gasped at the mention of her father's name. "RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat. More applause followed, this time from the Ravenclaw table. Albus looked at Crystal; she looked distraught. Amethyst and Crystal was best friends, she was probably thinking what would happen if they're not together…

Soon after the feast, when the exit was crowded, Amethyst caught up with Albus, Crystal and Lysander. "Stop looking so upset! The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are sharing most- or all- classes together! I'll see you guys in the morning!" She smiled and left to join the rest of the Ravenclaws.

"You know, I think I will stay best friends with Amethyst after all!" Crystal told Albus. "Yeah." said Albus, not paying attention. He was still thinking about why Amethyst gasped at the sound of her father's name. _She's not telling us something. _He thought. But for now, he concentrated on remembering the password _'Euphoria'._


	3. Potion Class with Amethyst

**A/N: Please do leave a review! I'm open to suggestions and improvements. Please don't be too harsh though :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within it. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. Any of my own characters is completely fictional and any relation to anyone, living or dead, is completely coincidental.**

_"I don't go looking for trouble; trouble usually finds me."~ Harry Potter_

**Potions Class with Amethyst**

As though he had blinked, it was morning already. He was the first to wake up from the four that was already in the room. He, Lysander, a boy called Greg and another boy called Dean Jr. Soon after they got ready and had breakfast, they set off to their first lesson of term; potions.

When he, Lysander and Crystal got there, the Ravenclaws were already there. Amethyst went up to them and said hello. "Do I know you?" said Lysander, confused. Amethyst, who had long, brown bangs and brown eyes yesterday now had straight brown hair with blonde highlights up to her chest. She also now had blue eyes, which Lysander found confusing. "Of course you do! I forgot to tell you, didn't I? My dad was a Metamorphmagus." She explained. Judging by the look on Lysander's face, she explained more. "Metamorphmagi are wizards or witches who can change their appearance at will. They can change just one part of their body, like their nose or their hair, if they wanted to, but can become anyone without the aid of polyjuice potion. They can even change gender if they wanted to!"

Before Lysander could ask anything else, their teacher entered the room. "Sorry I'm late. I'm Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin house and potions teacher! Let's get started, shall we?" he smiled. "I'm pairing the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors together. Oh, and I'm going to put you with the opposite gender." He said. "Lysander Vaughan and Freya Macmillan, Yvonne Bathurst and Greg Shaw…" The list carried on and then, the last to be called out was, "Albus Potter and Amethyst Lovegood." Slughorn looked up and smiled at them both. "Well I never! I met both of your parents, you two! Both excellent at potions; let's start then!" He said, quickly changing the subject.

"Today, we'll be making a cure for boils." He explained how to make it, but Amethyst wasn't paying attention. It seemed as if she already knew how to make it. "My mother always comes back with boils on her arms. She keeps doing experiments. She stopped getting boils a long time ago, but I still remember how to make it." She smiled at Albus before crushing some snake fangs. "Amethyst?" Albus said. He wanted to ask about _why_ she gasped when the Sorting Hat mentioned her father's name.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Albus!"

"Why did you gasp when the sorting hat said your father's name?"

Amethyst accidently spilled a little of potion on the table, but she refilled it with some of the excess potion in the cauldron.

She took a deep breath and said, "We have some time left so I'll tell you…" Albus didn't know who was more anxious. "My dad was Rolf Scamander and he loved adventures. One day, he went to the Bermuda Triangle. It was a popular Muggle holiday, even though they usually disappear when they go there. Anyway, he was sure it was some of the Death Eaters who wanted to find a way for You-Know-Who to come back. They were stupid, yes, but really determined. So one day, he went there and _never came back._ Some say he was killed, others say he killed_ himself._ But he disappeared when I was 7 years old… That's why my mother changed her- and me and my brothers and sister- surnames back to 'Lovegood'." She sighed and turned away. Albus knew she didn't want to show him her tears. She turned back around and smiled at him. Albus squeezed her hand. "Anyway, we should tell Slughorn we're finished!" suggested Amethyst. "Ravenclaw is _so_ going to beat Gryffindor this year!"

They both managed to stifle a laugh as they saw Lysander's potion explode in his face.


	4. Detention with Blake Zabini

I hope you like this chapter!

_"__Things have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always the way we expect." ~Luna Lovegood_

**Detention with Blake Zabini**

A few weeks after his first day, Albus was getting on quite well. All, except Malfoy, who (like his father) was always trying to get an opportunity to get either Albus or his friends in trouble. One morning, a different boy came up to them. He was also in his first year and was in Slytherin house. Amethyst was sitting with them as well, explaining to Lysander what a Thestral was.

"Hi." Said the boy. "I'm Zabini. Blake Zabini. My father's Blaise Zabini and I have come here to make an alliance." He sounded like a world leader trying to make peace with another. Albus saw Scorpius looking at them closely, so he replied, (with his friends now looking at him to find out what was going on) "I think I'll reject thanks." Blake slithered back to his seat to tell them what he said. "You know, you don't _have _to be so mean!" A voice said. It was Rose Weasley, Albus' cousin. "Rose! You know you're not allowed to be near Scorpius and his gang!" Albus retorted. At platform 9 ¾, his uncle, Ron, was telling them to steer clear of them. Rose scoffed and sat down next to Amethyst to join her discussion with Lysander about… _cheesecake. _

At lunch, the four of them decided to go visit Hagrid. "I hope he's in!" said Crystal. "I'm going to ask if he knows anything about a Bat bogey hex, I could do one on Scorpius!" Everyone started to laugh until…

**BANG!**

An explosion occurred outside of Professor Sprout's greenhouse and out she came, clutching Blake by his robes, fuming. "RIGHT!" she screamed. She turned her head towards the four of them and said, "YOU FOUR! DETENION! _AND YOU_ ZABINI, STOP SMIRKING!" She dropped Blake down and re-entered the greenhouse angrily.

_In Detention ~~_

"I'm going to take you down to Hagrid. You're going to take a trip to the Forbidden Forest." Filch snarled. "_You…_" he said prodding a finger at Albus, "take after your father. His first detention was at the forest as well."

Albus, Amethyst, Crystal, Lysander and Blake were all escorted to Hagrid's hut. It stood there eerily at night. "Righ'. You all are 'ere fer yer detention. Today, nothin' too bad, we're going to be taking some Bowtruckle leaves."

Amethyst looked startled. "_Bowtruckles!?_ But Hagrid, they're really territorial and you can only get the leaves if you offer them-"

"Woodlice and fairy eggs, yes I know." Hagrid smiled at Amethyst. "You really do take after your mother!" Amethyst (although it was hard to tell) started to blush.

For the rest of the night, the five of them, lured Bowtruckles down from their trees with woodlice or fairy eggs in exchange for the leaves. "Umm, Hagrid?" Crystal said, after receiving a generous amount of leaves.

"Hmm?"

"What are these leaves _actually _for?"

"Bowtruckle tree leaves are essential for making an Anti-Paralysis potion!" blurted out Amethyst. "Sorry…" she added quickly before receiving more leaves. "A-actually, yer righ'! We're collecting them fer the school, ye see an'-"

**"****ARRGH!"** Yelled Blake, he was surrounded by Bowtruckles and they looked angry; _very _angry…

_To be continued…~~~_

What do you think happens to Blake? Review, and if your close, I'll pm you to tell you if your correct!


End file.
